Die schwarze Schlange
by Quana
Summary: Eine schwarze Schlange treibt in Hogwarts ihr Unwesen. Harry will sie fangen.. steht er der Schlange näher als ihm lieb ist? Unsere erste story! Bitte review!
1. Default Chapter

Die schwarze Schlange 

Prolog:

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere. Die Sonne kam langsam hinter den Bergen hervor und tauchte die Häuser des Ligusterweges in einen rötlichen Schimmer. Harry stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Etwas ungewöhnliches hatte dieser Morgen: Es würde das letzte mal für lange Zeit sein, dass Harry aus diesem Fenster schaute, in diesem Bett aufwachte oder Tante Petunias „Beeil dich gefälligst" hörte. Denn heute begann das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Er freute sich schon sehr darauf, seine Freunde Ron, Hermine, und die anderen wiederzusehen.

Etwa 2 Stunden später stand er vor dem Hogwarts- Express, aus dessen Fenstern die Schüler noch einmal mit ihren Eltern redeten und sich verabschieden. Harry stieg in den Zug und suchte nach einem leeren Abteil. Nach mühsamer Suche fand er endlich seine Freundin Hermine , die ihm aufgeregt zuwinkte und auf den leeren Platz neben sich deutete. Harry schleppte seinen Koffer in das Zugabteil und ließ sich erschöpft neben Hermine nieder. „Wo ist denn Ron?", fragte er nach etwa 2 Minuten Verschnaufpause. „Er ist noch schnell zu seinen Brüdern gegangen. Mussten irgendetwas besprechen oder so, keine Ahnung." Ein paar Minuten später kam Ron in das Zugabteil. „Mensch Harry! Schön dich zu sehen!", sagte er freundesstrahlend, als er seinen alten Freund erblickte. „Aber ähm.. du sitzt auf meinem Platz.", meinte er verlegen. Harry wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er am linken Fenster saß, und das war bis jetzt immer der Platz des rothaarigen Weasleys gewesen. Hermine aber rollte die Augen. „Ron, du kannst wohl mal auf einem anderen Platz sitzen.", sagst sie genervt. „Ist schon ok.", meinte Harry großzügig und rutschte einen Platz nach rechts. Zufrieden ließ sich Ron auf „seinem" Platz nieder.

Nach etwa zwei Drittel der Fahrt öffnete sich plötzlich die Abteilungstür und Darco Malfoy sah sie grinsend an. „Wen haben wir denn da? Das Schlammblut, den Wiesel und das Narbengesicht." „Verzieh dich Malfoy!", zischte Hermine. ‚Wenn Blickt töten könnten, wäre Draco schon lange frittiert.', dachte Harry grinsend. „Was gibt es denn da zu grinsen Potter?", fragte Malfoy, dem Harrys grinsen sehr wohl aufgefallen war. Harry schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen, dass nichts war. Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und wollte noch was sagen, doch da tauchte Patsy auf und wollte unbedingt dass er mitkam. Er warf den Gyriffindors noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu und verschwand. Wenig später kamen die Weasley-Zwillinge Fred und George und setzten sich frech auf die noch übrig gebliebenen Sitze. „Na Harry, was geht?", fragten sie im Chor. „Danke Jungs mir geht's gut.", sagte dieser. „Wir haben ein paar neue Scherzartikel, made by Weasley, und die solltest du dir unbedingt mal reinziehen!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „ Wär nett wenn du Werbung machen könntest.", fuhr Fred fort. „nicht für all unsere Produkte, aber für die Wichtigsten"., ergänzte George schnell. „ Aha." Harry blieb skeptisch. George merkte das sofort und versuchte, ihre „Werbung" davon zu überzeugen, ihnen zu Helfen. Deshalb sagte er, Haben voll nützliche Dinge. Zum Beispiel Bonbons, von denen man einen Tomatenroten Kopf bekommt, oder..." Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. Und für was soll das gut sein?", fragte sie. Fred und George sahen sich ratlos an. Da fasste dich Fred ein Herz, Naja... also... irgendwann werden rote Schädel sicher voll in sein." Und George ergänzte, Und man sieht nicht, wenn man von Scham rot wird!" Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf und sah zum Fenster hinaus. „Ähm.. ich wird's mir überlegen Jungs." , versuchte Harry, die beiden endlich los zu werden, da er keine Lust hatte, sich noch mehr ihrer „tollen Eigenkreationen Made by Weasley" anzuhören. Zufrieden machten sich die Zwillinge wieder auf, um neue Interessenten für ihre Produkte zu finden.

In Hogwarts angekommen setzte sich Harry an die große Tafel der Gryffindors und schaute sich um. Die Decke war wie immer verzaubert und zeigte einen Vollmond und viele funkelnde Sterne. Langsam füllte sich die große Halle. Schüler und Schülerinnen tauschten ihre Ferienerlebnisse aus und lachten fröhlich vor sich her. Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und es wurde Augenblicklich still. Die Erstklässler stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und der Direktor begann seine Rede wie immer mit „Liebe Schüler!" Harry hörte gar nicht zu sondern musterte die Neuankömmlinge. Einige sahen glücklich aus, andere verwundert und wenige etwas ängstlich. Nachdem Dumbledore fertig geredet hatte, ließ er die Erstklässler aufrufen.

In dieser Nacht träumte Harry von Voldemort. Dessen Worte sollen ihm jedoch noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben: _Potter! Bald ist die Zeit gekommen, wo ich dir alles zurückzahlen kann. Der Krieg ist Nah. Freu dich schon darauf denn ich sehe dich! Ich sehe jede Bewegung die du machst, jedes Essen dass du isst und wie du das Gesicht verziehst wegen dem Schmerz in deiner Narbe, wenn ich dir zu Nahe komme. _

Was bedeutete das? Das konnte kein Traum gewesen sein. Nein, das war zu real. Das war wirklich Voldemort, der zu Harry gesprochen hatte. Aber was meinte er mit : Ich sehe dich. Er konnte unmöglich in Hogwarts sein. Bei diesem Gedanken lief Harry ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hermine fragen, zu Dumbledore gehen? Außerdem gab es da noch 4 Worte, die ihm Sorgen bereiteten: Der Krieg ist Nah. Welcher Krieg? DER Krieg, Gut gegen Böse? Dumbledore gegen Voldemort? Harry war ratlos. Er beschloss, mit Hermine darüber zu reden. Sie würde bestimmt wissen wovon der Dunkle Lord gesprochen hatte, oder?

Kapitel 1 Das dunkle Mal 

Als Hermine von Harrys Traum erfuhr, war sie im ersten Moment sehr geschockt. Sie erkundigte sich vier mal bei ihrem Freund, ob dieser Traum so real war wie bei Sirius, bevor sie kreidebleich zu den großen Bücherregalen im Gemeinschaftsraum ging und ein wenig suchte. Nach wenigen Minuten griff sie nach einem dicken Buch mit rotem Buchband. Sie las einige Minuten darin und murmelte dann etwas das klang wie, O Gott, ich wusste es!" Als sie Harrys ratlosen Blick sah, setzte sie sich in einen Stuhl und begann mit eher leider Stimme zu erzählen, Harry, Voldemort wird bald angreifen, vermute ich. Er hat anscheinend genügend Macht und Anhänger beisammen. In einem Buch steht..", sie versuchte sich genau an die Zeilen zu erinnern, die sie gerade gelesen hatte. „... er lässt sich nicht besiegen. Wer ihn vertreibt, wird bei der nächsten Machtflut des dunklen Lords zusammen mit seinen nächsten Freunden, Bekannten uns Verwandten den fürchterlichen Zorn der schwarzen Schlange spüren." „Schwarze Schlange?", fragte Harry, der inzwischen ebenfalls bleich wurde. Hermine hob ihre Schultern. „Tut mir Leid, mehr weiß ich nicht. Aber eines ist sicher: Wir sind alle nicht mehr in Sicherheit! Wir werden sterben Harry!" Den letzten Satz sprach sie hysterisch aus und Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. Harry versuchte seine Freundin zu beruhigen, doch das klappte nicht richtig. Hermine wollte in die Bibliothek, warum, wusste Harry nicht.

Die Unterrichtsstunden an diesem Tag zogen sich extrem in die Länge. Besonders die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, in der die Gryffindors ,wie sollte es anders sein, wegen Neville 30 Punkte Abzug bekamen. Fiese Schlange dachte sich Harry, als er Prof. Snapes zufriedenes Gesicht sah, als dieser die Gryffindors um 30 Hauspunkte „erleichtert" hatte, wie er es ausdrückte.

Der Nachmittag verlief normal. Harry suchte in der Bibliothek nach Hermine, doch diese war unauffindbar. Mit irgend jemandem musste Harry doch darüber reden! Ron würde das sicher nicht verstehen und zu Dumbledore wollte er auch nicht gehen. Sirius und Remus waren Geschäftlich in Warschau. Also beschloss Harry, zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.

In der folgenden Nacht träumte Harry wieder von dem dunklen Lord. Doch dieses Mal kam es ihm noch realer vor als letztens. Es spürte förmlich, wie in ein Todesser auf einem Drachen abholte und in mit ihm in einem Wald verschwand. Ein paar Minuten später fand sich Harry in einem dunkel Raum wieder. Dicke Nebelschwaden hangen in der Luft. Er konnte nur die Umrisse einer unbekannten Person erkennen, die sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Doch als die Person mit schlangenähnlicher, kühler Stimmt begann zu sprechen, wusste er sofort, bei wem er war: Voldemort! „Ah, Mr. Potter! Ich freue mich außerordentlich, sie in meinem Reich begrüßen zu dürfen." Sagte Voldemort mit übertrieben ironischer Stimme. „Also ich muss schon sagen du bist ein großes Stück gewachsen Potter!", fuhr er nun nicht mehr ironisch, sondern eher erstaunt fort. „Lass dein Geschleime, du Widerling!", zischte Harry den dunkeln Lord an. „Oh, ich dachte man könne das auf vernünftige Weise klären, aber bitte." Meinte dieser völlig unbeirrt. Was klären? Ich muss vorsichtig sein dachte sich Harry und sah seinen Feind finster an. Plötzlich machte Voldemort eine Handbewegung, die Harry nicht deuten konnte. Was hatte er vor? Wenig später kamen einige Todesser herbei und verbanden Harrys Augen. Panisch versuchte er sich zu befreien, doch die starken Hände der Todesser boten ihm dazu keine Chance. Einen Augenblick lang war es ruhig. Zu ruhig, fand Harry. Auf einmal hörte er Voldemort irgendetwas sagen. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Es klang nach einem Ritual. Harry konnte sich deshalb aber keine Gedanken machen, denn plötzlich spürte er auf seinem rechten Oberarm einen brennenden Schmerz. Er schrie auf und biss kurz darauf die Zähne zusammen. Was war das bloß?

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry in seinem Zimmer auf. Es war bereits Vormittag und die Sonne schien durch die noch zugezogenen, samtroten Vorhänge. Was war das bloß? Ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, kamen Hermine und Ron in das Zimmer, um ihren Freund abzuholen. Harry erzählte ihnen nichts über den Traum. Das wollte er erst mal für sich behalten.

Wieder kamen ihm die Stunden wie Ewigkeiten vor. Zum Glück hatten sie heute kein Zaubertränke, doch dadurch besserte sich die Stimmung des Schülers kaum. Er musste wissen, was es mit der schwarzen Schlange und Voldemort auf sich hatte. Er beschloss, sich in der Bibliothek darüber zu informieren. Nach dem Abendessen wartete er, bis niemand mehr in den Korridoren zu sehen war und schlich sich in die Bibliothek. Mit der Karte des Herumtreibers, die er in der 3.Klasse von den Weasley- Zwillingen bekam, konnte er genau sehen, wo sich Filch aufhielt, damit er ihn nicht auf frischer Tat ertappen konnte. Dieser war jedoch in London, deswegen musste er sich vor ihm nicht in Acht nehmen.

Es war stockdunkel in den großen Räumen der Bibliothek. Mit einer Petroleumlampe suchte er die verschiedenen Regale ab. Anfangs ohne Erfolg. Plötzlich entdeckte er auf der Karte eine ihm nicht unbekannte Person , die sich ebenfalls in diesem Raum aufhielt. Panisch schaute er sich um. Das kann doch gar nicht sein, das DARF nicht sein! dachte er verstört. Sein Herz raste. Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller. Er musste von hier weg! Sofort!

So schnell er konnte öffnete er die große Tür und rannte die Treppen zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum empor. Er blickte nochmals schnell auf die Karte, um zu sehen, ob diese Peron ihn verfolgte. Und, mist, sie tat es. Harry hätte am liebsten so laut geschrieen wie es nur ging, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Wiederum rannte er, er rannte um sein Leben. Keuchend blieb er vor dem Büro des Direktors stehen, sagst das Passwort und verschwand. Zu Harrys Glück war Dumbledore noch im Raum. Als der Schüler eintrat, keuchend, bleich um Gesicht und fast heulend, legte dieser seine Stirn in falten und frage besorgt, Harry, was ist denn los?" Ist was..." Doch Harry ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Prof...Professor..", keuchte er. „Ich werde verfolgt. Er ist hier! Sehen sie!" Harry faltete die Karte auf und legte sie auf den Tisch. Doch das, wonach er suchte, was nicht mehr zu sehen. „Aber..." Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Wer war da? Voldemort?", fragte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nicht Voldemort, sondern..." Er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Der Schreck saß zu tief. „Geh schlafen und beruhig dich erst mal. Danach kannst du mir immer noch erzählen, WER in der Bibliothek war." Harry war erleichtert, als er endlich in sein Bett fallen konnte. Neben ihm lag Ron, der ein leises Schnarchen von sich gab, doch heute störte ihn das überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich viel sicherer.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry das erste mal nicht schweißgebadet. Er hatte auch nichts von Voldemort geträumt, was ihn einigermaßen beruhigte. Er hatte, bevor er eingeschlafen war, hin und her überlegt, ob er es irgendjemandem erzählen sollte. Auch jetzt dachte er noch darüber nach, denn er war unschlüssig. Sollte er sich Dumbledore anvertrauen? Wenn ja, was würde dann passieren? Er trottete gerade gedankenverloren durch die Korridore, als er eine Stimme hinter ihm hörte, Mr. Potter, Sir, schön sie zu sehen, Sir!" Es war niemand geringerer als Dobby der Hauself. „Oh danke Dobby mir geht's gut.", antwortete Harry, denn er wollte den kleinen Elfen nicht beunruhigen. „Mr. Potter sehen müde aus.", beharrte Dobby. „Nein Dobby, es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich!" Harry bemühte sich zu lächeln, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. „Ich ähm.. muss jetzt los. Hermine wartet auf mich.", versuchte sich Harry zu verabschieden und rannte davon. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich die weiteren Fragen des Hauselfen anzuhören.

Wenig später öffnete er die Tore der großen Bibliothek. Irgendwo muss dieses Buch doch sein dachte er sich und suchte erneut die vielen Regale ab. Nach ein paar Minuten schien er gefunden zu haben was er suchte und begann, in einem eher dicken Buch, zu lesen.

_Anhängerkreise: „Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht im Stande sein, zu siegen, solange ein Junge ihn in einem unsichtbaren Gefängnis gefangen hält." Dies war einst die Inschrift einer Prophezeiung. Er heißt, ein Junge würde den Lord nicht angreifen lassen, denn seine Macht binde ihn im ein Gefängnis. Nun wird vermutet, dass der Lord so viele Anhänger wie möglich um dich schart. So genannte Anhängerkreise. Naheliegend ist auch, dass er seinen größten Feind versucht, auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Mit überfällen in Träumen, Erscheinungen oder, das grausamste, diesen zu Entführen und ihm das dunkle Mal zu tätowieren. _

dunkles Mal? dachte Harry und blätterte in dem Buch weiter, bis er fand, was er suchte.

Das dunkle Mal: Ist ein Mal Voldemorts. Stellt eine Schlange in einem Kreis dar. Jeder, der dieses Mal bekommt, wird automatisch, freiwillig oder nicht, ein Anhänger. Mit der Zeit wird das Gute in einem Menscher vernichtet und er fühlt sich zur schwarzen Seite hingezogen. Ist meist erst später sichtbar.

Harry bekam Panik. Hatte er in diesem Traum das Mal bekommen? So schnell er konnte, rannte er zum Gemeinschaftsraum und trat vor einen Spiegel. Nach langem Ausatmen schob er seinen Ärmel hoch und fiel fast in Ohnmacht. Das Zeichen! Es war zwar erst schwach zu sehen, aber man konnte deutlich die Schlange erkennen.

ich hoffe dass wir bald weiterschreiben können! Bitte reviewen!


	2. Ein unglaubwürdiger Unterricht

Kapitel 2

Der unglaubwürdige Unterricht:

Im Jahre 2010 ging eine vermummte Gestalt durch eine dreckige und dunkle Gasse. Kurz hob diese den Kopf, dabei sah man für einen Augenblick ihre smaragthgrünen Augen, in denen die Pupille wie von einer Katze oder Schlange wirkte. Es schien, als würde sie lauschen, ging aber schließlich schnell weiter. Man konnte sehen, dass diese einen durchtrainierten und athletischen Körper hatte und trotzdem auf leisen Sohlen lief. Wieder stoppte diese. dochdiesmal ging sie nicht gleich weiter. Plötzlich sprach die Gestalt: „Was machst du hier? Warum bist du aus der Vergangenheit in diese Zeit gekommen? Brauchst du wieder mal meine Dienste oder wie? Antworte!" Vor der Gestallt erschien ein pechschwarzer Nebel, der mit kalter Stimme grinsend sprach: „Ha, ha, ha… du bist so respektlos wie eh und je. Ich möchte wirklich deine Dienste, aber in meiner Zeit. Es wird dir viel Spaß bereiten, das garantiere ich dir. Ha, ha, ha!" „Was springt für mich daraus? Ohne Bezahlung, keine Arbeit meinerseits", war der spöttische Kommentar von dem Vermummten. Vom Nebel kam nur noch ein Flüstern: „Du kannst dir aussuchen was du willst, aber komm jetzt! Tritt zu mir in den Nebel!" Mit einem Nicken ging die dunkle Gestalt ohne Angst in den Nebel hinein. Ein Lufthauch wehte durch die Gasse und nahm den Nebel mit. Nichts wies mehr auf die zwei Zwielichten Gestallten hin, die sich gerade noch unterhalten hatten….

Harrybekam nicht mit was Voldemort gerade getan hatte. Er sagte sich immer "Es war nur ein doofer Streich von jemanden. Wann sollte mir Voldemort das bitte gegeben haben…" Langsam glaubte Harry sich selber, nur ein kleiner Zweifel blieb zurück. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie spät es geworden war und legte sich deshalb schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen hatte der Junge schon alles wieder vergessen,da dieser wieder einmal verschlafen hatte. Das kann nicht sein. Warum verschlaf ich immer. Ich sollte Ron sagen er soll mich wecken oder ich schaffe mir endlich einen Wecker an. Das kann man nicht aushalten. Oh verdammt! Ich mit meinem Glück. Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde. Snape killt mich. Hilfe! Inzwischen hatte sich Harryangezogen, schnappte sich seine Bücher und flitzte in den Kerker. Er hatte nur ein Problem: die Stiegen spielten verrückt. So kam er erst nach 15 Minuten im Keller an. Der Held war schon eine ganze halbe Stunde zu spät. Vor dem Unterrichtsaum atmete er noch kurz einmal durch und klopfte dann an.

„Sie kommen schon wieder zu spät, Mr. Potter! Was haben sie dazu zu sagen?", fragte Snape mit schnarrender Stimme. „Entschuldigen sie, Sir, aber die Treppen haben verrückt gespielt und deswegen bin ich zu spät gekommen. Sie sollten diese mal reparieren, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich zu spät komme", sprach Harry mir kühler Stimme, die irgendwie gar nicht zu ihm passte. Prof. Snape war geschockt, doch dies ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Irritiert drehte er sich nur um und vergaß dabei Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen.

Harry setzte sich an den einzigen freien Platz neben Malfoy. „Pass auf! Nicht das du mir noch den Trank versaust. Verstanden? Sonst gnade dir Gott. Ich will nicht, dass sich meine Noten verschlechtern, Narbengesicht!", sagte Malfoy sofort mit kalter Stimme. „Keine Sorge Malfoy. Ich misch mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten ein. Ich möchte doch nicht deine Noten versauen. Was sollen sonst deine Eltern von dir denken. Das kann ich dem Slythinprinzen doch nicht antun", antwortete Harry mit einer riesen Portion Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Die ganze Klasse sahihn nur geschockt an.

Harry ignorierte die Blickeund fing seelenruhig an zu brauen. Er sollte einen Animagus- Trank brauen,der das Tier in einem Zauberer offenbaren sollte.Harry holte sich 3g Afrodihlwurzel, 1 Ei von dem Grauschwanzkuckuck, 7 Stängel von Dipdam, 12g Ingwer, für eine bessere Form des Trankes, dann noch 5 Nägel eines gestreiften Kojoten. Er richtete die Zutaten so her wie sie in den Kessel gehören und gab die Zutaten nacheinander dazu.

Niemand konnte glauben was er sah. Jeder fragte sich, seit wann Harry, der sonst nichts auf die Reihe brachte, zumindest, was Zaubertränke betraf, brauen konnte. Nach einer Stundewar Harry mit dem Trank fertig, dannnahm eine Probe des Trankes und gab sie vorne bei Prof. Snape ab. Harry steckte sich auch noch heimlich ein Piole des Trankes ein, denn er wollte ja ein Animagus werden.

Als alles aufgeräumt war, ging er in die Große Halle und bemerkte gleich, dass er das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins war, so beschloss Harry in die Küche runter zu gehen,daer nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte.

Während Harry runter zur Küche ging, redeten Hermine und Ron miteinander.

„Herm, kannst du mir sagen seit wann Harry so gut mit Zutaten umgehen kann? Und vor allem: Seit wann er er daraus auch noch einen Zaubertrank brauen?", fragteder mehr als verwunderter Ron seine Freundin Hermine.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Ron. Aber hast du gemerkt, dass Harry viel kühler gesprochen hatte und fast mehr Sarkasmus und Kälte in der Stimme hatte als Malfoy?"

"Das ist mir unverständlich. Wir sollten mit Harry reden und fragen was los ist", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause. Keiner von beiden wusste, was mit Harry los war.

Nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht schritt Serverus Snape mit schnellen Schritten zum Büro des Schuldirektors. Vor der Steinfigur, die den Eingang zum Büro versteckte, sprach er das Passwort ‚Weasley's zauberhafte Zauberscherze'. Serverus wusste nicht wie Albus auf solche Passworte kam. ‚Der Alte wird langsam auch immer verrückter' , dachte er missmutig. Prof. Snape trat auf die Treppe und als er vor der Tür stand, klopfte er. Von Innenschallte ein ‚Herein' undServerus betratdas Büro. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Serverus mein Junge?", sprach Dumbledore gleich darauf.‚Ach wie ich es hasse als Junge bezeichnet zu werden. grummel „Ich muss mit dir über Mr. Potter sprechen. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber seine Stimme ist kühler und trieft nur so vor Sarkasmus. Außerdem kann er auf einmal Tränke brauen und wagt es, mich zu beleidigen. Auch das verhalten hat sich geändert. Es sieht so aus als wäre er über Nacht verwandelt worden."

„Das, mein lieber Serverus, sind keine erfreulichen Nachrichten. Weißt du, ob Voldemort irgendwas damit zu tun hat?"

„Nein nicht das ich wüsste. Der Junge wirkt wie ausgewechselt. Was sollen wir tun?", erwiederte Snape.

„Ich weiß nicht. Zuerst beobachten wir ihn nur. Dann schauen wir weiter. Bitte lass mich jetzt alleine Serverus. Ich muss nachdenken."

So ging Prof. Snape Richtung Kerker davon. Das ist sehr mysteriös.Was ist bloß los?Ich werde das herausfinden, so wie Serverus Snape heiße. Ich komm schon noch hinter dein Geheimnis Potter.

In einem anderen Ort lachte sich der dunkle Herrscher fast zu Tode. Es ist doch immer wieder erheiternd was dieser Alte Sack denkt. Durch Harry bekommt man viele Informationen. Nicht mal Severus weiß, dass ich seine Gedanken empfangen kann. Wieso musste er bloß auf sie andere Seite wechseln? Ich könnte ihn gut gebrauchen. Aber ich mach ihn schon noch zu einem Spion von mir. Hahaha. Ein kaltes Lachen hallte durch das dunkle Schloss.


	3. Das geheimnis der schwarzen Schlange

Kapitel 3

In der Küche angekommen stolperte Harry über den Hauselfen Dobby. Anfangs schien der Hauself noch nichts gemerkt zu haben, und plapperte munter drauf los. „Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby ist sehr erfreut euch zu sehen. Wie geht es Mr. Potter Sir? Ich hoffe gut.. wissen sie.." Als Dobby endlich in die Augen des Schülers blickte, blieb ihm die Sprache weg. Verängstigt drängte sich der Hauself in die nächste Ecke. Harry beobachtete dies und er wusste nicht, was plötzlich in Dobby gefahren war. Doch er beschloss dies nicht weiter zu beachten und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Was war bloß mit Harry los? So war er noch nie. Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie den Flur zum Nordturm entlang. Oben angekommen, wollte sie in den großen Raum des Turmes, um ein wenig nachzudenken. Doch plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich etwas. Aufgeschreckt drehte sie sich um. Sie riss die Augen auf und hielt den Atem an. Hinter ihr stand... Harry! Aber nicht der Harry, den sie kannte.. er war größer, und hatte, so kam es ihr zumindest vor, glühend rote Augen. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen kam er langsam auf sie zu. Die Schülerin presste sich gegen die Wand hinter sich. „wer.. wer bist du?" fragte sie ängstlich. Doch anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, blieb die Gestalt plötzlich stehen. „Du musst Mrs. Granger sein. Sie an, sie an. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, sie hier anzutreffen. Oder sollte ich lieber „du" zu dir sagen... wie in alten Zeiten?" Hermine verstand nur Bahnhof. „Al...alte Zeiten?" fragte sie nach. Scheinbar schien die Gestalt einen Moment lang nachzudenken, bevor sie sagte, Na gut, ich will dir sagen, was hier vor sich geht und wer ich bin. Aber nur, weil du mir in der Vergangenheit so oft geholfen hast." Als die Gestalt das verwunderte Gesicht der Schülerin sah, fuhr sie fort, Hermine, erkennst du mich denn nicht?" Hermine Granger nickte zaghaft. „Du bist Harry, oder ?", fragte sie. Die Gestalt nickte. „Naja, eigentlich bin ich Alexander James Riddle. Früher war ich mal Harry Potter, da liegst du nicht falsch. Ich bin der Harry der Zukunft. Du wirst es langsam gemerkt haben, dass sich Harry verändert hat. Seine Seele wird immer dunkler... ist es nicht so?" Wieder nickte Hermine. Alexander lachte kurz auf. „Aber wieso? Was ist mit ihm.. ähm dir los?", fragte sie. „Was ist denn mit dir los Hermine? Sonst weißt du doch auch immer alles. Aber ich werde es dir erklären. Der dunkle Lord will, wie du bereits weißt, an die Macht. Doch dies schafft er nur, wenn er sich mit der Schwarzen Schlange zusammentut. Zusammen sind die beiden unaufhaltsam. Doch leider muss ein Ritual gehalten werden, um diesen Pakt zu schließen, und das vor dem 18. Geburtstag der schwarzen Schlange. Doch leider ist der Harry in der Zukunft erst viel später zu Voldemort gelangt. Er hat mir den Auftrag erteilt, den vergangenen Harry, also diesen, auf die dunkel Seite zu ziehen, indem ich ihm seine dunkle Seite eröffne." Alexander hielt inne. „Also bist du, ich meine ist Harry... diese schwarze Schlange?", fragte Hermine nach. „Genau. Ich werde dich jetzt alleine lassen um mit dem Lord über dein Schicksal zu sprechen. Du wirst hier eingesperrt. Wage es ja nicht, irgendwelche Magie zu benutzen oder zu schreien. Das könnte fatale Folgen für dich und deine Freunde haben." Mit einem gemeinen Lachen verschwand die schwarze Gestalt in einem düsteren Nebel.

Hermine setzte sich in eine Ecke des steinernen Raumes. Ihr wurde plötzlich sehr kalt. Was hatte diese Person gesagt? Harry wird in der Zukunft einen Pakt mit Voldemort schließen? Und ausgerechnet Harry war die schwarze Schlange? Sie musste alles noch einmal in ihrem Kopf abspielen lassen, damit sie auch nur annähernd verstand, um was es ging. Anscheinend hatte Voldemort eine Zauberuhr gebraucht, genau wie sie damals, in der dritten Klasse. Doch dieses Mal hatte es, wenn sie nichts unternehmen würde, fatale Folgen. Sie musste es jemandem sagen. Vielleicht kam sie hier nicht mehr lebend raus. Aber was würde Voldemort, oder sogar Harry, dann tun?

Etwa eine Stunde später wurde der Raum abermals in einen dichten Nebel getaucht. Alexander trat hervor und blieb direkt vor Hermine stehen. „Also, wie du ja weißt, bin ICH die schwarze Schlange, da ICH ja Harry bin. Als diese besitze ich viele Möglichkeiten, neugierige Mädchen wie dich zu beseitigen. Ja genau, ich kann dich nicht am Leben lassen. Du weißt zu viel und könntest den, zugegeben, grandiosen Plan zerstören. Aber keine Sorge, du bist nicht das erste Opfer. Dieser komische Hauself.. Dobby.. der hat die wachsende dunkle Macht in Harry erkannt. Auch Dumbledore wird daran glauben müssen. Dieser alte Narr ist für uns viel zu gefährlich. Aber nun bleibt mir nichts mehr als dir „mach's gut" zu sagen." Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. Ihr Freund, dem sie so viele Male geholfen hatte, wollte sie doch tatsächlich umbringen! Ob Harry wusste, was er da tat?

Doch das half alles nichts mehr. Sie würde jetzt bald sterben. Wahrscheinlich würde sie schreckliche Qualen erleiden. Doch das half alles nichts mehr.

Alexander zog einen Säbel unter seinem schwarzen Umhang hervor. Hermine starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die glänzende Mordwaffe. Bevor die scharfe Klinge den Kopf des Mädchens erreicht, schrie diese laut, Neeiiinn Harry! Erkennst du mich denn nicht mehr?" Alexander hielt inne und lachte. „Du dummes Ding. Ich habe dich für intelligenter gehalten. Der Harry den du kennst, existiert in mir schon lange nicht mehr. Auch der Harry in dieser Zeit stirbt langsam dahin. Die dunkle Seite ist jetzt endlich hervorgetreten, die der dunkle Lord ihm mitgegeben hatte, als er Harry die Narbe verpasst hatte. Du kannst nichts mehr machen."

Mit einem gekonnten Stich ins Herz tötete er Hermine Granger. Blutüberströmt sank sie zusammen und blieb reglos liegen. Alexander steckte den Säbel wieder in die Scheide und verschwand in dem selben dicken Nebel, von dem er gekommen war.


	4. Tod einer Freundin

_**Kapitel 4**_

_**The death of a friend**_

Harry war auf der Suche nach Hermine. Er hatte schon überall nachgesehen. Sie war nicht in der Bibliothek, im Gemeinschaftsraum oder auf den Ländereien von Hogwoarts. Er hatte schon alle Gryffndors gefragt, ob jemand Hermine gesehen hatte. Immer bekam er die gleiche Antwort und die lautete „Nein!".

Der Junge der überlebte machte sich jetzt wirklich sorgen. Normalerweise sagte sie es ihm wohin sie ging.

Er machte sich auch Gedanken über das Verhalten von Dobby.

Warum ist Dobby vor mir zurückgeschreckt? Das hat er noch nie getan. Sonst springt er mich ja fast schon an und seinen Redefluss kann man auch nicht stoppen.

Mhm… ach verdammt, wenn man Hermine mal brauch findet man sie nicht. Das ist zum Haare ausreißen. Ich geh jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warte dort auf sie. Hermine wird schon noch auftauchen. Hoffe ich jedenfalls

Mit diesen Gedanken lenkte er seine Füße zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort setzte er sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel, der genau vor dem Kamin stand.

Harry beschloss, während er wartete, seine Aufgaben zu machen. In Wahrsagen schrieb der Junge, wie er nächsten Monat viel Glück und Freude erfahren wird, aber am Ende des Monats von den Todessern entführt und von Voldemort schrecklich gefoltert wird.

Dann waren noch die Aufgaben Verwandlung und Alte Runen dran. In Verwandlung musste er einen Aufsatz über das Thema: ‚Verwandlung von toten Gegenständen in Lebendige' und in Alte Runen die 20 wichtigsten Runen des griechischen Altertums aufzählen. Als es zwölf Uhr schlug war Harry gerade fertig geworden.

Er legte alles bei Seite und starte eine ganze Weile ins Feuer. Er versank dabei in seine Gedanken. Harry merkte nicht wie er einschlief.

Plötzlich riss es ihn aus dem Schlaf, er wusste aber nicht warum. Bis er bemerkte, dass Klopfgeräusche vom Fenster ihn geweckt hatten. Harry öffnete das Fenster und ein nachtschwarzer Falke flog herein.

„Nanu von wem ist der Brief, den du mir bringst? Wie es aussieht, bist du schon eine ganze Weile geflogen. Hier hast du einen Keks. Ich hoffe, er schmeckt dir", sprach Harry zu dem Tier.

Er löste den Brief und sofort verschwand der Vogel wieder in der Dunkelheit. Harry sah sich den Brief an. Dieser war ganz in schwarz und es prang eine silberne Schlange darauf. Harry öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen:

Harry

Sei gegrüßt. Ich habe gehört, du vermisst deine Freundin Hermine.

Ich hab ein Rätsel für dich.

Hoch oben, wo der Wind herrscht, wo du siehst, wie der glühenden Ball am Morgen im Osten aufgeht und am Abend, der Dunkelheit im Westen platz macht, dort wirst du das finden was du suchst.

Wie sehen uns wieder, das verspreche ich dir.

Schöne Grüße oder auch nicht!

_**DsS**_

Harry wurde kalkweiß. Er wusste wer der Brief geschrieben hatte und hoffte immer noch, dass es Hermine gut ging.

Wo kann das sein? Hoch oben, das muss ein Turm oder so was sein. Wind schließt auch auf den Turm. Ich würde sagen der Ost- und Westturm kann ich ausschließen, dann bleiben nur noch der Süd- und Nordturm. Ich muss sofort dort hin, aber welcher ist es. Ich glaube, dass die schwarze Schlange es lieber dunkel hat und Hermine geht doch gerne in den Nordturm wenn sie nachdenken will. Also zuerst dort hin

Harry rannte, als wäre Luzifer persönlich hinter ihm her. So schnell seine Füße tragen konnten, rannte er durch die weiten Gänge und verschiedenen Abkürzungen. In Rekordzeit war der Junge am Fuße der Treppe angekommen. Immer drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend sprintete er nach oben.

Die Tür zum Turm war verschlossen. Auch der Zauber ‚Alohomora' half nicht. Er stemmte sich mit voller Kraft gegen die Tür. Doch es war vergeblich.

„Du blöde Schlange! Öffne endlich diese verdammte Tür, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Wenn du Hermine auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast bring ich dich um! Hast du gehört!", schrie Harry voller Wut in die Dunkelheit. Von weitem hörte er ein kaltes Lachen und eine Stimme, die wie ein Echo klang antwortete ihm:

„Du kannst mir nichts anhaben und ob ich Hermine etwas getan habe musst du selber entscheiden. Hahaha! Sprich in meiner Sprache und die Tür wird sich öffnen."

Hä, das hab ich jetzt nicht kapiert. Muss die Schlange immer in Rätseln reden? Welche Sprache könnte er gemeint haben? Schwarze Schlange… ich habe es… Parsel! Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen dachte er und schlug die Hand vor den Kopf.

Öffne dich sprach Harry in der Schlangensprache. Siehe da, die Tür öffnete sich. Zuerst konnte er nichts Auffälliges entdecken, deswegen schritt der Junge in die Mitte des Zimmers.

Doch plötzlich roch er etwas Metallenes in der Luft. Das kann nicht war sein. Lass es nicht wahr sein, bitte Panisch schaute er sich um. Jetzt erst bemerkte er eine Flüssigkeit, die aus einer Ecke ran.

Als er näher trat wäre er fast wieder zurückgeschreckt, denn er erkannte Blut.

Nein, bitte nicht, nicht auch noch du. Bitte nicht Hermine…. Warum quälst du mich so Schwarze Schlange, warum müssen meine Freunde sterben? Was soll ich machen? Es sollte niemand wegen mir sterben. Ich bin es nicht wert…

So gingen die Gedanken durch Harrys Kopf, während er Hermine in seinen Armen schaukelte. Eine ganze Weile verstrich, bis sich der Junge wieder regte.

Ich muss es Dumbledore erzählen und… Hermine die letzte Ehre erweisen

Mit hängenden Schultern stand er auf und lief zu Dumbledore. Er ließ die ermordete Hermine im Turmzimmer zurück.


End file.
